


The Blanket of Snuggles

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cuddles, Fluff, Gabriel Knows, M/M, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles I wrote in math because I was having feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket of Snuggles

Adam and Samandriel were watching a move. Everyone else was busy. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, while Castiel and Gabriel were doing some business up in Heaven. So the two of them had decided to watch a movie while no one was there to come and interrupt.

"How do you like the movie, Angelface?" Adam asked.

"It's good," Samandriel answered, before yawning. Samandriel snuggled closer to Adam. He was running on low Grace (it took a lot of Grace to pull someone out of the Cage, apparently), and the bunker was freezing. While they were looking for popcorn, they'd found a warm fluffy blanket stashed in one of the cupboards (why it was in the kitchen, they had no idea), and had decided that it was the perfect snuggling blanket.

Another bad thing about running on low Grace was a need to sleep. Samandriel was tired. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, plagued with nightmares. So now he was exhausted. Adam was so warm that...

"Angelface, you awake?" Adam asked, before seeing Samandriel asleep against his arm. 'He's so cute when he's asleep,' Adam thought, before 'Ok, wow that could seem creepy.'

\--

Cass and Gabriel went back to the bunker after a long day in Heaven. Adam and Samandriel were no where to be found, until they walked past the lounge. 

Adam and Samandriel were asleep on the couch, still covered by the comfy blanket. Samandriel was in Adam's arms as they slept.

"And they think we haven't noticed yet," Gabriel smirked. Cass nodded in agreement, before leaving the two alone to continue sleeping.


End file.
